Bella's Trip
by Jordan2k4
Summary: Bella and Edward learn about a secret land hidden in their fridge. There they meet Jacob, and the three must battle their way out of the new land or die there.


The room was dark and heavy with the smoky stench of freshly burned weed; broken water bongs littered the wet, sticky floor. Edward stumbled across the mess to Bella, who had passed out on the couch that earlier that night she had put out a flame. Edward slapped Bella's face, "Wake up baby, I can't finish all these shrooms." the vampire said.

Bella lifted her head in her daze, "Okay." she replied. Edward stuffed the remaining contents of the bag into his wife's mouth. Puke and saliva oozed from the female vamp's mouth, but she choked the hallucinogens down. Bella felt an extreme sense of panic wash over her body. She began to breath hard before passing out.

Upon waking up, Bella shuffled to the fridge, for her belly roared for a feast… a feast of a large blood bag she had saved the day before.

She opened the fridge door and found that instead of the once icebox filled with food, there was now an open doorway into what looked like the North Pole. "Stranger and stranger." she muttered in awe as she stepped into the fridge. Cold air bit at her cheeks and lips, but it was no matter, for she was a powerful vamp.

"Hey, Bella." came a voice from behind the girl. She turned around to find Jacob walking up to her.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" Bella asked in surprise.

"I just opened my fridge, and found this world inside." Jacob replied.

Just then Edward stepped through the cave hole that Bella had stepped from, "Edward?" she said.

"Yeah, I killed my blunt and needed some munchies." he said scratching his head and looking around.

"This place feels magical doesn't it?" said Bella. She knelt into the snow and packed a tight snowball. She reached back, and launched it at Jacob. The white ball burst into powder upon hitting his chiseled face. The three began to play and be merry. Time seemed to fly by and soon the three had built an amazing town of snow fortresses and ice barriers.

"Hey, you know what we need," said Bella, the others looked at her blankly, "we need more bodies for our snowball war." So the three used their super vampire speed as well as werewolf prowess to construct hundreds of snowmen. "There, we have our armies." Bella said lying against a wall of ice; her Ke$ha graphic T soaking up the icy droplets.

Just then the snowmen came to life. "What the hell?" Edward exclaimed, "How is that even possible?"

"Edward… how is a freaking world in our fridge possible?" said Jacob.

"Right…"

The snowmen came over and played with the three. They had snowball fights, and roughhoused. And then the sun began to set on the snowy lands. The snowmen's faces changed and a few cornered Bella. She laughed, half expecting them to tackle her again with their soft snowy bodies. But this time was different. The nearest snowman grabbed Bella and yanked her hard to the ground. "Hey what's that about?" she cried. The other snowmen began beating the girls back with their icy heads. "Aaah, hey!" she screamed in pain.

Bella kicked herself away from the snowmen, then she noticed a large amount of blood in the snow where she was. "What the f…" she began to say. But she was cut short when a rock hard ball of ice cracked her in the side of the head. Her body collapsed in the cold snow. She thought for only a moment, 'hey maybe my vamp powers will heal me?' but she was wrong. For some reason her gaping wounds weren't closing like they should. She began to worry, and the snowmen were closing in. Bella leapt high into the air, but received a vicious assault of nearly one hundred ice-balls to the abdomen. She screamed and crumpled in mid-air. She crashed into the fourth floor of one of the snow castles she had built. Her body hurt like nothing she had ever felt. Bella thought of screaming for help, to Edward or Jacob. But she was afraid, she was very afraid. And then she lost consciousness.

When Bella came to, Edward was leaned against the rocky wall of the room they were in. He was peering intensely out a small window. "Wha… what's going on?" she inquired weakly.

"Shhh!" Edward hissed, "You want us to be caught?" he murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, "Wait, where's Jacob?"

"Bella, don't be mad," Edward whispered, "I haven't seen Jacob in five days." Edward said, his voice brought down with depression.

"Edward what the fuck happened?" cried Bella.

Edward flew over and covered his mistress' mouth, "I said keep it down. Damn." he said. "Okay, you remember those snowmen we made?" he asked. Bella nodded, "Well, after they came to life, they became really violent, in fact, the nearly killed you. I found you unconscious in the castle and grabbed you. Jacob and I fought off the crazed snowmen for nearly three days. We ended up finding a great hiding place in a nearby mountain." Edward's demeanor changed for the worst again. "Then they began to grow," he said, "I mean, they began constructing more of themselves, like… millions!"

Bella's eyes fell in horror, and then she noticed Edward was missing his left arm. "Oh my angst!" she exclaimed in whisper, "Honey what happened?"

Edward sighed then continued, "The cave we were hiding in… the 'shits', that what me and Jacob called them as any time they showed up shit hit the fan. We ran and found this place. We did some recon and found that the 'shit's' have built and entire kingdom along with an army."

"But where's Jacob?" Bella asked again.

"He went out looking for the fridge back to home." Edward replied. "That was a day ago."

And then in the distance a voice screamed, "Go, they come!"

Edward peeked out from the hole in the wall, "Jacob." The werewolf came rushing into the cave and transformed to his original human form. His body covered in bruises and blood.

"Holy shit Jacob, are you okay?" Bella asked as she rushed over and hugged the man.

"Aaaah, easy Bella." Jacob flinched.

"What did you learn? Did you find the fridge?" Edward inquired.

"Nigh, but I did found out that the 'shits' have recruited the cats and the dogs." Jacob informed.

"Damned it all, are you kidding!" Edward cursed.

"But that doesn't matter, the armies are coming here." Jacob said. The three ran to the back of the cave, where a small hole in the ceiling led out. Jacob leapt up the wall with ease and out of the back of the cave. Edward lifted Bella who looked back as she climbed. But it was too late for Edward; a gang of snowmen rushed in and grabbed the vamp.

"NO EDWARD!" cried Bella. She turned to jump down to his aid.

"No Bella, you must go on and live to free our daughter." Edward shouted.

"What our daughter's here?" Bella screamed.

"Yes…" Edward stuttered, but the snowmen shoved Edward's face into the snowy rocky. Bella climbed up the wall and out of the cave without looking back. She could hear Edward fighting hordes of snowmen. And then the cats and dogs came. And the fighting soon stopped.

Bella's eyes watered then froze. "Hey Bella we need to go." Jacob shouted. Bella tried to run but her ribs drew a sharp pain. "Come on hurry!" yelled Jacob. Bella tried to shuffle to her best friend. But no sooner had she got to him, then a large spike of ice penetrated Jacob's stomach.

"Holy shit, Jacob no!" Bella cried. Hundreds of dogs and cats rushed the scene. Bella kicked the small animals away, sending them screaming through the air. Then the snowmen appeared around the two. Bella ducked a snowball and sent one back at a foe; only making it bigger and stronger.

"Bella run, I'll hold them off." Jacob choked; his mouth dripping with blood. Bella nodded and before running away, roundhouse kicked the heads off of a few snowmen. She ran as hard as she could, but the sound of limbs being ripped from the body prompted her to turn around. Jacob screamed in pain as the snowmen ripped his arms away. It made Bella sick to see her friend crawling around on the cold floor, helpless, and in pain. And then the dogs and cats covered his body and ravaged it of its meat and bones.

Just then a pack of small animals pounced on Bella's back. She wiggled and fought them off, receiving a nasty bite to her neck. Blood squirted from the bite wounds. She held her neck and stumbled away from the assault squad. A cat lunged for her, but she was quicker than the feline and grabbed it by the face, and broke its neck. SMACK! Came a large ball of ice. Bella's eyes popped from their sockets. "Noooooooo!" she squealed. She heard a snowman swing for her so she ducked, and then kicked the snowman's gut. But her foot only sunk into the snowy belly. The snowman pulled Bella close as the others surrounded her and began beating her upon the back. Just then she heard the brief cry of her daughter as her lungs filled with blood and the cries of the dogs and cats drowned the young girl out.

"No please not my daughter," cried Bella, "not my child." She struggled but a snowman grabbed her arm and ripped it from its socket. She began to cry tears of blood, "What do you want?" she sobbed.

Then she received a few blows of icy fists to the face, shattering her nose into pieces. The snowmen plunged their sharp, stick fingers into the girl's stomach and began pulling out her guts. And then… she saw nothing but darkness.

When she awoke, Edward and Jacob were staring at her, "Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Bad trip." Bella replied.


End file.
